russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UNTV Program Schedule
UNTV is the flagship #1 leading UHF TV station as the Public Service Channel and the Kasangbahay network of Breakthrough and Milestones Production International (BMPI) as the slogan Tahanan Mo, Tahanan Natin. The station has the network's two radio stations like Radio La Verdad 1350 as the news and public service AM radio band and Wish 1075 as the FM music radio station. Program Schedule Monday-Friday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 pm - Pondahan ni Kuy Daniel (LIVE) (Kuya Daniel Razon) :5 am - Good Morning Kuya! (LIVE) (Kuya Daniel Razon with Cong. Lorenzo Tañada III, Angela Lagunzad, Atty. Regie Tongol, Angelo Diego Castro III, Lyn Perez, William Thio, Thalia Javier, Rodel Flordeliz, Monica Verallo, Dr. Janis Ann Espino-De Vera, Dr. Sarah Barba-Cabodil, Dr. Kathleen Anne Antonio, Dr. Joseph Lee, Dr. Bong Santiago, Sahlee "Datgirl" Piamonte and Dr. Mon del Rosario) (with Hataw Balita from 6 am and 7 am) :7:30 am - Get It Straight with Daniel Razon (Kuya Daniel Razon) :8:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :11 am - UNTV C-News (LIVE) (Flor Perez and Louella de Cordova) :11:30 am - D’X-Man :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :3 pm - Truth in Focus (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :4 pm - KNC Show (Kuya Eric Cabobos, Bency Braine Vallo, Cid Capulong, Christian Luke Alarcon, Kayla Manarang, Leanne Manalanzan, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Kim Enriquez, Cedie Isip) :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kasangbahay :5:30 pm - Ito Ang Balita (Kuya Daniel Razon, Angela Lagunzad and Atty. Regie Tongol) :6:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :8 pm - Make My Day (Larry Henares) :8:10 pm - UNTV Community Prayer :8:15 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :9 pm - Why News (LIVE) (Angelo Castro III, Gerry Alcantara and William Thio) :10 pm - UNTV Community Prayer :10:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) (with UNTV Community Prayer at 12 mn-12:10 am) :12:30 am - D’X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) Saturday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :8 am - KNC Show (Kuya Eric Cabobos, Bency Braine Vallo, Cid Capulong, Christian Luke Alarcon, Kayla Manarang, Leanne Manalanzan, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Kim Enriquez, Cedie Isip) :8:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :3 pm - How Authentic the Bible Is (Bro. Eli Soriano) :3:15 pm - Rotary In Action (Efren “Eco” Capa, Gerry Panghulan, Jess Cifra, Jun Farcon, Eren Tumali, Marilen Lagnitan) :4 pm - UNTV Cup (LIVE) (by Ryan Ramos and Rheena Villamor) :6 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Jun Soriao and Lea Ylagan) :6:30 pm - Showbiz Overload (LIVE) (Pete Ampoloquio, Jr., Natasha Ledesma and Boy Villasanta) :7:30 pm - Pulis @ Ur Serbis (PNP) (Louella de Cordova) :8:30 pm - Pangarap ng Puso (Wens Lazaro) :9:30 pm - 911-UNTV (Benedict Galazan) :10:30 pm - UNTV Community Prayer :10:35 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) (with UNTV Community Prayer at 12 mn-12:10 am) :12:30 am - D'X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) Sunday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :6 am - Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) :7 am - Doctors on TV (Juan Maria Ibarra O. Co, M.D., Dr. Kaycee Reyes and Dr. Lady Ruvi Tagulao) :8 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :2 pm - UNTV Cup (LIVE) (by Ryan Ramos and Rheena Villamor) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Jun Soriao and Lea Ylagan) :7:30 pm - ASOP Music Festival (Richard Reynoso and Toni Rose Gayda) :9 pm - Super Sunday Specials :11 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) (with UNTV Community Prayer at 12 mn-12:10 am) :12:30 am - D'X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) (Bro. Eli Soriano) Note: UNTV Newsbreak airs top-of-the-hour news capsule from 9:30-9:35am, 10:30-10:35am and 3-3:05pm. Radio La Verdad 1350 Schedule Monday-Friday : 3:50 am - Community Prayer : 4 am - Magandang Morning with Friendly Nicky (Friendly Nicky) : 5 am - Huntahan (Atty. George Erwin Garcia, Beth Santiago, Jose Castigador Jr.) : 7:30 am - Get It Straight with Daniel Razon (simulcast on UNTV) : 8:30 am - Legally Yours ( Atty. George Erwin Garcia) : 9:30 am - Tinig ng Pilipino (Cong. Lorenzo Tañada III, Jackie Aquino) : 11 am - Mga Payo ng Biblia (Bro. Eli Sosiano) : 12 nn - Sa Likod Ng Isang Awit : 1 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 3 pm - : Mon: Frontliners (Kuya Daniel Razon, Cong. Lorenzo Tañada III) : Tue: Commission on Human Rights : Wed: Justice On Air (Kuya Daniel Razon, Atty. Regie Tongol) : Thurs: Serbiyong Pulis, Serbisyong Makatotohanan (PSupt. Reuben Theodore Sindac) : Fri: Bayanihan (Col. Gerry Zamudio, Agnes Lopez Reañ) : 4 pm - Radyo La Verdad Balita Sa Hapon (Annie Rentoy) : 4:30 pm - Mr. Public Service (Kuya Daniel Razon) : 5:30 pm - Ito Ang Balita (UNTV simulcast) : 6:30 pm - Ka Tax Payer Ako (Divine Grace Fresco) : 7:30 pm - Pangarap ng Puso sa Radyo (Wens Lazaro) : 8:30 pm - Make My Day with Larry Henares (delayed telecast from UNTV) : 8:40 pm - Community Prayer : 8:45 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 10 pm - Community Prayer : 10:05 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 12 mn - Community Prayer : 12:05 am to 3:50 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Saturday : 3:50 am - Community Prayer : 4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 5 am - Magandang Morning with Friendly Nicky (Friendly Nicky) : 7 am - Rotary In Action sa Radyo (with PP Gerry Panghulan, Romy Roxas, Atty. Lani Abrenica, Dong Lorbes, Dondon Tenorio and Engr. Efren Capa, with IPP Marilen Lagniton and PDG Lyne Abanilla) : 8 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 12 nn - Community Prayer : 12:05 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 4 pm - Radyo La Verdad Balita Sa Hapon (Annie Rentoy) : 4:30 pm - ASOP on Radio (with Toni Rose Gayda and Richard Reynoso) : 6 pm - Bakas (Kokoy Alano) : 8 pm - Community Prayer : 8:05 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 10 pm - Community Prayer : 10:05 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 12 mn - Community Prayer : 12:05 am to 3:50 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Sunday : 3:50 am - Community Prayer : 4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 5 am - Magandang Morning with Friendly Nicky (Friendly Nicky) : 7 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 12 nn - Bakit? (Atty. Charito Planas) : 1 pm - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) : 7 pm - ASOP on TV (UNTV simulcast) (with Community Prayer from 8-8:10pm) : 8:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) : 10 pm - Community Prayer : 10:05 pm to 12 mn - Ang Dating Daan (with Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) with Balita Kada Ora (hourly newsbreak with Annie Rentoy) See also *Old UNTV 37 Sked (2004-2006) *UNTV 37 Sked in August 2007 *Wish 1075 Sked